


Explosions

by bellafarella



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drugs, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s like you’re living without your heart. You still feel things and love your family and friends but it’s nothing compared to when you meet your soulmate. Everything is intensified and heightened. Things just fall into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's it like?

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU. Characters are the same.
> 
> Set somewhere in season 2. Per normal Ian and Mandy are best friends. Lip and Mandy just started dating (a little early), and Ian and Mickey have yet to meet. 
> 
> Let me know if you want more, I wasn't going to make this multi-chapter but I kinda like the idea of it so I'd like to make it longer if y'all are into it.
> 
> And yes I named this after the song Explosions by Ellie Goulding. I cannot get over how amazing it is. 
> 
> <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It felt like my heart has been awoken when we made eye contact.

It’s like you’re living without your heart. You still feel things and love your family and friends but it’s nothing compared to when you meet your soulmate. Everything is intensified and heightened. Things just fall into place. 

 

 

Well that’s what Ian Gallagher has been told. There have been stories over the years about what it feels like when you find your soulmate, that one person you’re destined to be with, time and time again. You accept them for all that they are and can’t seem to be without them. 

 

 

 

Ian’s older sister Fiona met Steve at a club when she felt it. They locked eyes, Steve looking down at the crowd of bodies dancing and Fiona looking up whilst dancing. In the moment they locked eyes it’s like they finally got their heart. 

 

Ian had come downstairs and saw Fiona and Steve. Well, his name was actually Jimmy. For a year Fiona thought his name was Steve. He explained why he went by an alias and told her his real name was Jimmy Lishman. It didn’t take her long to get over it. He was her soulmate and there was no denying that. Being apart from him for a little while was worse than anything she’s ever felt before. It felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest over and over again. It’s not to say that you cannot be apart from your soulmate, it’s just that once you break the connection, the relationship, that’s when that feeling occurs. They had both felt like that and Jimmy came back and they got back together. 

 

 

 

Ian watched as Fiona and Jimmy kissed goodbye one morning and Ian decided to ask Fiona something that’s been on his mind for a really long time. 

 

“Hey Fi can I ask you something personal?” Ian asked. Ian has been skeptical about asking Fiona about what it felt like when you met your soulmate and what it was like being with them. It’s not like people didn’t ask their loved ones what it was like, it was more of a personal thing that they felt like they were prying. 

 

Upon seeing Ian’s serious face she put the rag down and pausing her cleaning duties. She went to sit at the table across from Ian and said, “What’s up?”

 

“I- I don’t want you to think I’m prying or anything but what did it feel like? You know when you met your- when you met Jimmy?” Ian stammered out. He felt nervous for some reason. It’s been a year Fiona has been with her soulmate and he has never once asked her, always feeling like it was an invasion of privacy.

 

“You could have asked me when I brought him home for the first time if you wanted to I wouldn’t have minded. It’s like you’re living without your heart this whole time till you meet that one person. Everything is intensified and heightened. It felt like my heart has been awoken when we made eye contact. Being with Jimmy, things just seem to fall into place. It’s kinda hard to explain, I hope that helped.” Fiona explained smiling. 

 

Ian frowned a little. Living without your heart? He never felt like he’s been living without his heart, he still feels and loves and hates. He feels things every day. Ian felt more confused than ever and hoped he’d meet his soulmate soon. 

 

“Did you feel anything before meeting him? Like a warning or something?” Ian asked looking into his sisters eyes. Fiona has always been like a mother to him and his siblings, taking on the role of guardian and parent. 

 

“That day I felt really weird all day. Like a weird fluttery feeling in my chest. It intensified when I got to the club. When I saw Jimmy and he saw me, that feeling just exploded. Like I said, it’s kinda hard to explain. You kinda just need to feel it to know what I mean.” Fiona said looking at her younger brother and placing her hand on his.

 

Ian nodded and said, “Thanks Fi”, before getting up and heading to school. 

 

 

 

Mickey Milkovich never believed in the whole soulmate bullshit. He’s heard stories about it, mainly through his younger sister Mandy. She would come home and tell him stories of people in their neighbourhood who met their soulmate. She never heard any stories of what it felt like though, a lot of people tended to keep that to themselves or only people in their family would know. Most people thought it was too special to just tell anyone. 

 

One day Mandy came home from school to see Mickey on the couch smoking a joint and playing video games. 

 

“Bitch” Mickey said once she sat down next to him on the couch. 

 

“Assface” Mandy said back taking the joint from his mouth and taking a few puffs before handing it back.

 

Mandy started playing video games with Mickey. Once they stopped she turned to him with a new story.

 

“So I have a new story for you. You know about the whole soulmate thing” Mandy started to say.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “The fuck makes you think I care?”

 

“Just shut up and listen to me. This is the first time I heard what it feels like when you meet your soulmate. You know Ian? Gallagher?” She asked.

 

“Gallagher? I know a Lip and a Frank. Never met an Ian” Mickey said. He only knew Lip cause they were the same age and when Mickey actually seemed to go to school he would pay Lip to write his papers for him. He knew Frank cause well everyone in South Side knew Frank. 

 

“Yeah Ian is Frank’s son, Lip’s brother. My age. Anyways, their sister Fiona met her soulmate last year. Ian never asked her about it until today. When Ian and I walked to school this morning he looked down so I asked him what was wrong. He started to tell me about his conversation with his sister” Mandy was saying.

 

“Get to the fuckin point already” Mickey said getting annoyed.

 

“She said that the day she met him she felt weird all day, like a fluttery feeling in her chest all day. That night she met him and get this. She said that when they locked eyes that feeling in her chest just exploded. Like she’s been living without her heart this whole time until she saw him. Weird right?” Mandy asked pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them. She couldn’t stop thinking about all day since Ian told her. Ian and Mandy have been best friends for about a year now. She’s been dating Lip for a little while, it's still new. She thought she was starting to fall in love with him till Ian told her what Fiona said. She never knew what it felt like when you met your soulmate cause no one’s ever told her before. 

 

Mickey didn’t know what to make of that. It really was something weird. Living without your heart until meeting your “soulmate”? How fucked up was that? 

 

Mickey looked over to his sister and saw her curled in on herself hugging her knees to her chest. “You ok?”

 

Mandy wiped a stray tear away and said, “I don’t know.”

 

“Is this cause of Lip? You didn’t feel like that when you met him” Mickey said. He knew his sister better than she thought he did. 

 

Mandy put her head down on her knees and looked to Mickey, “No I didn’t feel that with him. I thought I was in love with him. This morning I felt like I was when I woke up next to him. But then when me and Ian were walking to school and he told me all that I just couldn’t stop thinking about it all day. I don’t know what to do now…” 

 

“Fuck this soulmate shit. Don’t read too much into it” Mickey said before getting up to go to his room.

 

 

Mickey and Ian couldn’t stop thinking about it all night, and many more nights to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos if you like it and comments if you want to let me know if I should continue :)
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	2. It's okay to be afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He completely felt what Fiona meant. It’s like he was living without his heart this whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I included lyrics in this chapter. Most likely going to do the same for the next chapter also, and I'm pretty sure it'll be the last chpt for this fic. The lyrics are from Explosions by Ellie Goulding. If you don't know it, get on it, it's absolutely amazing.  
> For the purposes of this chapter they are now in season 3 setting.  
> I'm not sure if I'll do any smut in this fic. It's soulmate so I feel like it should be mostly fluff and some angst. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy! x
> 
> P.s. ch3 should be up tonight as well :):)

It’s been a few months and Ian and Mickey couldn’t stop thinking about what Fiona said. Mandy gave it a week (after finding out) with Lip to see if anything would change and she’d all of a sudden feel what Fiona felt upon meeting her soulmate. When she didn’t she told Lip what Fiona said. Lip had never asked Fiona about it cause he was as skeptical about it as Mickey was. He thought he had something like that with Karen but she shat all over whatever they had and fucked off to God knows where. Mandy broke up with Lip saying she couldn’t be with him knowing it wasn’t real what they had. 

 

 

Mickey just got out of juvie once again. He was now 18 and did not want to go to prison since he was of legal age. He just had to not get caught anymore.

 

 

Ian has kept up his ROTC. He didn’t get into West Point like he wanted to, which just meant he had to try harder. He could always enlist when he turned 18. He was 16 now, so it’s not too long that he’d have to wait if that were the case.

 

 

 

“Yo Ian can you help me with something?” Lip asked when Ian walked through the backdoor into the kitchen.

 

“What’s up?” Ian asked putting his bag down. He had spent the night at a hotel with Ned, Jimmy’s dad. Ian gave up on the whole soulmate thing a little while ago. But today when he woke up he felt really weird and the feeling didn’t go away yet. He couldn’t help but think maybe he’d meet his soulmate today. 

 

“Can you go come with me to The Alibi? I need to get some cases of booze from Kev for Fi’s birthday tonight” Lip said.

 

“Sure let’s go” Ian said. The two of them made their way to The Alibi.

 

 

Mickey felt weird since the moment he woke up that morning. He didn’t know what was going on. He had this weird feeling in his chest that wouldn’t go away. He couldn’t help but think about what Mandy told him about the whole soulmate thing. He quickly dismissed that and figured it was just heartburn or something. Mickey needed a fucking drink so he made his way to The Alibi.

 

_Explosions...on the day you wake up_

 

Ian and Lip were loading up Kev’s truck with a few cases of beer and other liquor. Ian came back inside the bar to grab the last case when the feeling in his chest got a lot more intense. He put the case down and put his hand over his heart. He’s never felt it beat so hard before. 

 

 

Mickey walked inside The Alibi and the feeling in his chest got really intense. He didn’t know what was going on and he was starting to get really anxious.

 

 

Ian looked up from the far side of the bar. Mickey was at the other end of the bar and looked up at Ian at the same moment. The moment their eyes met, green eyes boring into blue eyes, that weird feeling in their chests just exploded. 

 

_Needing somebody and you've learned_

  

Mickey turned away and left the bar. He had to get out of there. He just made eye contact with his soulmate. He knew he was gay and was kinda happy to see that his soulmate was a guy, a really hot redheaded guy, but that just made things so difficult for him. Living in the South Side and under Terry Milkovich’s roof you didn’t get to be gay and be happy or even live. He needed space. That was the most intense thing he’s ever felt in his entire life. 

 

_It's okay to be afraid_

 

He completely felt what Fiona meant. It’s like he was living without his heart this whole time. Ian couldn’t believe he just met his soulmate. But he didn’t really. They didn’t even get to introduce themselves before the guy with the piercing blue eyes was out the door. Before Ian could regain control of his limbs he knew the guy was gone and he wouldn’t be able to find him. 

 

_But it will never be the same_

 

 

It’s been a week. A week since Ian met his soulmate. A week since he felt like his heart has been missing. A week since he felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest over and over again. A week since he could barely make it to school without feeling like he was going to collapse in on himself.

  

_You left my soul bleeding in the dark_

 

 

Mandy asked Ian to walk her home so they could talk. 

 

“Would you tell me what’s going on with you? I’ve barely seen you all week and when I have you’ve been acting really depressed. Are you ok?” Mandy asked looping her arm through Ian’s.

 

“I met my soulmate last week. I had the feeling Fiona told me. It was so intense but so amazing. Then he was gone. He just bolted out of there. My chest has been hurting for a week. I need to find him. I can’t live with this feeling, it hurts too much” Ian explained to his best friend. He finally decided to actually try to find the guy and stop this awful feeling in his chest.

 

“Wow so he just left? Do you know who he is?” Mandy asked. Ian had told Mandy he was gay after her first attempt to kiss him. He blurted it out after she felt completely rejected. He couldn’t let her leave without knowing why he was turning her down. 

 

“No idea. I saw him from across the bar at The Alibi” Ian said.

 

They were now walking up the stairs to the Milkovich house. No one was home so the pair sat on the couch and watched some mindless television.

 

 

Mickey could not stop the pain in his chest. He’s tried everything. Even while very intoxicated he still felt the pain if not more. It was like someone was ripping his heart out of his chest. He couldn’t take it anymore, he had no idea what to do about it. Mickey couldn’t let this be because of the redhead across the bar with the deep green eyes. Because of his soulmate.

 

 

Mickey came home and saw Mandy on the couch with her legs propped up on someone’s lap. The guy turned around and there he was. His soulmate. 

 

That feeling Ian and Mickey has been feeling for a week disappeared. What replaced it was a feeling of wholeness and a feeling of lightness. Things just seemed to fall into place.

 

 

Mandy looked between Ian and Mickey and saw their intense eye contact. “Oh my God! Ian is it him?! Mickey’s your soulmate?” She asked poking Ian in the arm.

 

“What?” Ian asked breaking eye contact.

 

Mickey turned away to go to his room. Ian got up and followed him and calling out, “Mickey wait, stop running from me”.

 

“Go away Gallagher” Mickey said once they were in his bedroom.

 

“So you know who I am?” Ian asked, they were making eye contact again. Ian couldn’t help but smile. He felt so light and free.

 

“Mandy just said your name. She told me what your sister said about- about this” Mickey said motioning between them.

 

“So you feel it too?” Ian asked.

 

Mickey just nodded and Ian said, “So why did you run away last week?”

 

“This can’t happen. I can’t be- my dad will kill me himself if he finds out” Mickey stammered out looking more afraid than ever. 

 

“We can be careful Mickey. I need you. This last week has been hell. I can’t live like that anymore” Ian admitted. He had to lay it all out there for him. 

 

Mickey looked into Ian’s green eyes and couldn’t help the words that were coming out of his mouth, “Yeah alright.”

 

Ian had the biggest grin on his face and Mickey couldn’t help but smile back. Fuck if that smile didn’t just make his day a whole of a lot better.

 

Ian stepped closer and was about to lean in when Mickey said, “Kiss me and I’ll cut your fucking tongue out.”

  

_So you could be king_

 

 

Months passed by that Ian and Mickey have been together. Secretly of course. Ian’s family knew and so did Mandy. Which was way too many for Mickey to know but he couldn’t help like being at the Gallagher house. Sure it was fucking loud and there was always so many people there but on the off chance there weren’t people there Ian and Mickey got to have some alone time and it was safe. 

 

Mickey still hasn’t let Ian kiss him. He made that rule pretty clear right off the bat. Ian was getting tired of Mickey’s rules.

 

No kissing, no being together in public unless Mandy or Lip or someone was with them, no holding hands ever, no sleeping together (like actually sleeping), etc etc, the list just went on and Ian couldn’t take it.

 

_The rules you set are still untold to me and I've lost my faith in everything_

 

Mickey has kept rules for his own safety. If he let up he could get seriously hurt, or even get killed. He didn’t have the best upbringing and had one of the worst parents in the world raising him. His father is abusive and would rather his own son be dead than be a pole smoking queer. His words. 

 

_The nice you could cope, your intentions were gold_

 

 

Ian and Mickey were on the couch at the Gallagher house and they were alone. Ian moved closer to Mickey and kissed his neck and up to his ear. Mickey turned his head and they were mere inches apart. Ian had that look in his eyes. The one that told Mickey he really wanted to kiss him.

 

“Don’t” Mickey said looking into Ian’s eyes.

 

_But the mountains will shake_

 

“God I’m so sick of your fucking rules Mick! I would like to kiss my fucking soulmate once in my life! You know you are my soulmate. And I’m yours, Christ how long are you going to keep things like this?” Ian asked exasperated. 

 

_I need to know I can still make_

 

“I don’t know what you want from me firecrotch, I’m trying this out like you said. You know who my father is and what he’s capable of. If he knew he would kill me and you. I’m going this to protect you.” Mickey said back running his hand through his hair.

 

“I’d like you to try harder. I’m not asking you to tell your dad or anything.. I just want you to kiss me. It’s okay to be afraid but we’re alone in my house. No one will be home for a while. We’re safe here Mick” Ian said looking into Mickey’s blue eyes.

 

Mickey took Ian’s face in his hands and kissed him hard on the lips. 

 

_Explosions_

 

It was like new explosions in their chests and moving all over their bodies. Ian grabbed Mickey by the back of the head and his hip. He deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue inside Mickey’s mouth. It was Earth-shattering.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments! :D
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Hit me up on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


	3. I was the last thing on your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were going to be okay because they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Hope you liked it!   
> I used lyrics again in this one. There's a whole bunch of canon lines/scenes. Also this is set in season 4, starting from 4x08. 
> 
> I have an idea for a new fic I will try to write soon, so make sure you look for it :):)
> 
> <3

Ian and Mickey have been together for over a year now. Mickey 19, and Ian 17. Ian has been working at this gay club in Boystown called The FairyTale, which Mickey hates. They all grope Ian and he doesn’t want anyone touching what’s his. Mickey has been putting in a lot more of an effort with Ian. They still don’t do any kind of PDA but they’re a lot closer than they were before.

 

 

During that week after finding each other Ian and Mickey knew that they never wanted to feel like that ever again. They knew they needed each other. 

 

 

Mickey dropped almost all his rules with Ian. The only one still standing was PDA. He didn’t like to make a show of things. Especially when it came to his personal life.

 

 

Ian was up on his little platform dancing in his tiny gold booty shorts. He looked like a God up there. Mickey tagged along on the days Ian worked to make sure people kept their hands to themselves when it came to Ian.

 

 

This dirty looking guy came close to Ian and licked a dollar bill before trying to slip it into Ian’s shorts. Mickey grabbed the guy by the arm and moved him to the side.

 

“Those fingers go anywhere near that cock ima break every knuckle on your hand, all 15 of em” Mickey threatened. Ian stopped dancing and watched his soulmate threaten the guy.

 

“Settle down grumble fish. Anyways a hand only has 14 knuckles” the guy said back, clearly having a death wish.

 

“You wanna fuckin die?” Mickey said taking a step towards the man who then fled. 

 

Ian hopped down from the platform and said, “You’re so cute when you’re jealous”.

 

“Fuck off firecrotch” Mickey said with no real bite to it.

 

Ian leaned in to kiss Mickey for him to pull back and say, “The fuck?” 

 

Ian stood there waiting for Mickey to realize where they were and that it was okay for them to kiss. Mickey looked around then back at Ian, his soulmate. He took a step forward and kissed him. Grabbing onto the back of Ian’s neck with one hand and his waist with the other he kissed him to show him he’s not afraid. 

 

 

_And as the floods move in_

 

Ian has been acting different the last couple months. Crazy mood swings, up all hours of the night, going for crazy long runs early in the morning after only sleeping for 2 hours. He’s like superman some days and other days just off the rails. Mickey has no idea what is going on with him. 

 

_And your body starts to sink_

 

 

Terry was getting released from Prison and his family was having a party for him at The Alibi. Ian tagged along. 

 

“This really where you wanna be on your day off?” Mickey asked leaning close to Ian who was seated at the bar. 

 

“You’re here” Ian said back looking into his eyes. 

 

_I was_ _the last thing on your mind_

 

“Gimme a couple hours and I’ll meet you back at home” Mickey said. Ever since his dad went back to jail Mickey has been living at Ian’s so he’s taken to calling the Gallagher house “home”. 

 

“If you make me leave don’t come over” Ian said back as Mickey took a step away. 

 

_I know you better than you think_

 

Mickey went back to Ian’s side and said, “Why the fuck you actin like a girl huh?”

 

“I’m sick of living a lie aren’t you?” Ian asked. 

 

_'Cause it's simple darling, I gave you warning_

 

“I’m not lying to you.”

 

“Everyone else?” 

 

“Who gives a shit about everybody else. What fuckin difference does it make?” 

 

Ian stood up and looked deep into Mickey’s eyes and said, “Because you’re not free.”

 

_Now everything you own is falling from the sky in pieces_

 

“Ian, what you and I have makes me free. Not what these assholes know.” 

 

 

 

After a while Ian went up to Mickey who was sitting with one of his brothers. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” 

 

Mickey got up and followed Ian to the far corner of the bar. “What’s up?”

 

“Just wanted to let you know I’m leaving.”

 

“Okay, meet you back at the place.”

 

“No. We’re done.” Ian stated. That feeling of breaking the connection, ending the relationship came back full force on their hearts. 

 

_To watch them fall with you, in slow motion_

 

“The fuck are you talking about?” Mickey asked. He couldn’t help the panic that started to rise within him. 

 

“Got no interest in keeping this a secret anymore” Ian said ignoring the dread and pain he feels in his chest.

 

_I pray that you will find peace of mind_

 

Ian put his coat on and started for the door. 

 

_And I'll find you another time_

 

Mickey watched him walk away and muttered “fuck” under his breath. 

 

_I'll love you, another time_

 

Mickey started slamming his palm on the countertop of the bar and called out, “Hey! Can I get everybody’s attention please?!” The music turned off and all eyes were on his, even a pair of green eyes from across the bar. 

 

“I just wanted everybody hear to know, I’m fuckin gay! Big ol mo. You happy now?” Mickey said looking directly at Ian.

 

Ian looked at Mickey in complete shock. Before he could smile at his soulmate, Terry Milkovich was yelling “I’ll fucking kill you!” before ramming into Mickey and the two of them were fighting. Ian ran across the bar and helped his soulmate.

 

 

 

The cops were called and Terry was whisked off to jail once more. Mickey was let off because he was defending himself.

 

 

 

The two boys went home and washed away the dirt and dried up blood off their bodies and went to bed spooning. 

 

 

 

Two days later Mickey couldn’t get Ian out of bed. He tried everything and nothing. Since they were staying at Mickey’s he called the Gallagher’s over to try and help. 

 

“Bi- Bi what? What the fuck is that?” Mickey asked starring into Fiona’s eyes. 

 

“It’s manic depression Mick” Mandy said beside him putting her hands on his shoulder.

 

“Like high highs followed by low lows over and over again. We’ll get him an appointment at the clinic and see what they say” Fiona explained. 

 

“No no, look he’s low we cheer him up” Mickey said shrugging.

 

“It’s not like that he may have to be hospitalized” Fiona said looking into the eyes of her younger brothers soulmate.

 

“What do you mean? Like a psych-ward?” Mickey asked. When Fiona didn’t say anything Mickey said, “No fucking way! No fucking way! He’s staying here” Mickey yelled walking into the kitchen. 

 

“He could end up suicidal” Fiona said following him.

 

“Then we hide the knives till he perks up. I can- I can take care of him. Let me take care of him till he’s better” Mickey said rubbing his eyes.

 

“It can be weeks. It’s mood swings okay? It’s almost impossible to handle” Fiona tried to reason.

 

“Don’t fucking tell me what’s impossible! We’re taking care of him _here_. You, me, us. He’s fucking family!” Mickey said. He felt like his heart was exploding. They couldn’t take his soulmate away from him. You accept them for all that they are, that’s what you do when you have your soulmate. 

 

Fiona was telling the kids that it was time to go and to let Lip know what was going on. She started to walk away before Mickey said, “He’s not going to some fucking nut house you hear me? He stays here. He’s staying with me.” Mickey said putting his foot down. Fiona left with the kids, leaving Ian with Mickey. 

 

 

 

It was a week before Mickey got everything settled out for Ian. He got him a psychiatrist he could go see every week and to prescribe medication for him. He was told it would be a while before they would see a result of the meds and before Ian would be stable. 

 

That didn’t stop Mickey from crawling into bed every night beside Ian and holding him even if he kept telling him to “leave me alone” or to “go away”. 

 

One night when Mickey got home from a really long day of work he crawled in next to Ian. He thought Ian was asleep so he kissed his head and ran his hand through his hair like he does every night before whispering, “Night Ian”. 

 

“Night Mick” Ian whispered back putting his hand over Mickey’s which was around his waist. Ian being the little spoon for the past few weeks. He needed to feel protected and Mickey would be his protector. 

 

Mickey smiled and placed a kiss to the back of Ian’s neck before they drifted off to sleep. 

 

 

 

It was another week before Ian was out of bed and feeling like himself again. Before the depression took over and before the mania.

 

He turned around in Mickey’s arms and placed a small kiss to Mickey’s lips making him wake up. 

 

Mickey opened his eyes and smiled, “Hey” he mumbled. 

 

“I love you” Ian said looking into Mickey’s eyes. “Thank you for taking care of me. I’m sorry for being so crazy.”

 

“Don’t fuckin apologize to me firecrotch, I will always take care of you. You’re my soulmate aren’t you?” Mickey said with a smirk.

 

Ian smiled and put his head down on Mickey’s chest. After a bit Mickey kissed the top of Ian’s red hair and whispered, “I love you too firecrotch.” 

 

 

They were going to be okay because they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments! :D
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> :) Hit me up on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
